kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Legends FOREVER: USA and Zi-O with All Riders
is a crossover film. Synopsis Two new powerful Time Jackers named Neptune and Uranus appears and creates two powerful warriors, Another Decade and Another Diend and orders them to pursue a young boy named Leo. While Steve Wilson and Sougo Tokiwa attempts to protect him, they meets a Kamen Rider fan named Tai and his sons, T.K. and Thor, who demoralizes the existence of the Kamen Riders. What does he mean? Meanwhile, Clint Barnes attempts to take on Neptune and Uranus alone, but is brainwashed and manipulated by the Time Jackers as a result. With the mystery uncovered, Steve, Clint, Sougo and Sento Kiryu head to the Kurogatake Mountains where they must face their true enemy. Plot Characters Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders *USA Riders *Ninja Riders *Predator Riders Japanese Kamen Riders *Primary Riders *Secondary Riders *Other Riders Allies * * * * * * * * * *Shotaro Nogami *Leo Yamano *Mimi Yamano *Kimi Yamano *Tai Yamano *Kari Yamano *T.K. Yamano *Thor Yamano *Mai Kido *Shigeyuki Kido *Jun Kido *Haruka Kido *Misuzu Kido *Kenichi Kido *Mika Kazakiri *Gai Kazakiri *Luna Kazakiri *Koichi Kazakiri Villains *Neo-Super Shocker * ** ** **Apollo Geist II ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***Shocker Dopant *** *** ***Shocker Zodiarts ***Shocker Gamma ** *** *** *** *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Colonel Sung **Ambassador Sorrow **Monsters ***Chameleon Lizard Man ***Egyptus ***Aegyptus ***Danaus ***Ghost Shocker Dopant ***Ghost Shocker Greeed ***Ghost Shocker Zodiarts ***Ghost Shocker Gamma **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant * ** ** ** **Neptune **Uranus * Transcript For full transcript, click here *''For the teaser trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the theaterical trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the first trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the second trailer transcript, click here'' Form Changes and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O *** **Geiz *** Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz *'Form(s) used:' **Woz *** Fullbottles Sclashjellies Evolbottles Rider Gashats Ghost Eyecons Wizard Rings Astroswitches Core Medals Gaia Memories Rider Cards Rouze Cards Advent Cards Other Form Changes Cast USA Riders Cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin: Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Clint Barnes: Tenzing Norgay Trainor * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Colonel Sung: Chris Tallman * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson All Riders Cast * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * |常磐 順一郎|Tokiwa Jun'ichirō}}: |生瀬 勝久|Namase Katsuhisa}} * |桐生 戦兎|Kiryū Sento}}: |犬飼貴丈|Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |野上 良太郎|Nogami Ryōtarō}}: |佐藤 健|Satō Takeru}} * |野上 幸太郎|Nogami Kōtarō}}: |桜田 通|Sakurada Dōri}} * |桜井 侑斗|Sakurai Yūto}}: |中村 優一|Nakamura Yūichi}} * |モモタロス|Momotarosu|Voice}}, : |関 俊彦|Seki Toshihiko}} * |デネブ|Denebu|Voice}}, , : |大塚 芳忠|Ōtsuka Hōchū}} * |村雨 良|Murasame Ryō}}: |菅田 俊|Sugata Shun}} * |葛葉 紘汰|Kazuraba Kōta}}: |佐野 岳|Sano Gaku}} * |左 翔太郎|Hidari Shōtarō}}: |桐山 漣|Kiriyama Ren}} * |フィリップ|Firippu}}: |菅田 将暉|Suda Masaki}} * |南 光太郎|Minami Kōtarō}}: |倉田 てつを|Kurata Tetsuo}} * |本郷 猛|Hongō Takeshi}}: |藤岡 弘、|Fujioka Hiroshi}} * |五代 雄介|Godai Yūsuke}}: |オダギリ ジョー|Odagiri Jō}} * |紅 渡|Kurenai Wataru}}: |瀬戸 康史|Seto Kōji}} * |天道 総司|Tendō Sōji}}: |水嶋 ヒロ|Mizushima Hiro}} * |仮面ライダーアギト|Kamen Raidā Agito|Voice}}: |賀集 利樹|Kashū Toshiki}} * |仮面ライダー龍騎|Kamen Raidā Ryūki|Voice}}: |須賀 貴匡|Suga Takamasa}} * |仮面ライダー響鬼|Kamen Raidā Hibiki|Voice}}: |細川 茂樹|Hosokawa Shigeki}} * |神 敬介|Jin Keisuke}}: |速水 亮|Hayami Ryō}} * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |海東 大樹|Kaitō Daiki}}, |アポロガイスト|Aporo Gaisuto|Voice}}: |戸谷 公人|Totani Kimito}} * |操真 晴人|Sōma Haruto}}: |白石 隼也|Shiraishi Shunya}} * |如月 弦太朗|Kisaragi Gentarō}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |泊 進ノ介|Tomari Shinnosuke}}: |竹内 涼真|Takeuchi Ryōma}} * |乾 巧|Inui Takumi}}: |半田 健人|Handa Kento}} * |剣崎 一真|Kenzaki Kazuma}}: |椿 隆之|Tsubaki Takayuki}} * |天空寺 タケル|Tenkūji Takeru}}: |西銘 駿|Nishime Shun}} * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} * |火野 映司|Hino Eiji}}: |渡部 秀|Watanabe Shū}} * |泉 比奈|Izumi Hina}}: |高田 里穂|Takada Riho}} * |ナオミ|Naomi}}: |秋山 莉奈|Akiyama Rina}} * |オーナー|Ōnā}}: |石丸 謙二郎|Ishimaru Kenjirō}} * |ウラタロス|Uratarosu|Voice}}, : |遊佐 浩二|Yusa Kōji}} * |キンタロス|Kintarosu|Voice}}, , |シャドームーン|Shadō Mūn|Voice}}: |てらそま まさき|Terasoma Masaki}} * |リュウタロス|Ryūtarosu|Voice}}, : |鈴村 健一|Suzumura Ken'ichi}} * |ジーク|Jīku|Voice}}, : |三木 眞一郎|Miki Shin'ichirō}} * |テディ|Tedi|Voice}}: |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} Guest Cast * : * : * ||}}: *Leo Yamano: *Mimi Yamano: *Kimi Yamano: *Tai Yamano: *Kari Yamano: *T.K. Yamano: *Thor Yamano: *Mai Kido: *Shigeyuki Kido: *Jun Kido: *Haruka Kido: *Misuzu Kido: *Kenichi Kido: *Mika Kazakiri: *Gai Kazakiri: *Luna Kazakiri: *Koichi Kazakiri: *Neptune: *Uranus: Miscellaneous voice roles * Voice|ドラグバイザー音声|Doragu Baizā Onsei}}: |小山 剛志|Koyama Tsuyoshi}} * Voice|ファイズドライバー音声|Faizu Doraibā Onsei}}: |假野 剛彦|Kano Takehiko}} * Voice|ブレイラウザー音声|Burei Rauzā Onsei}}: |佐々木 健|Sasaki Takeshi}} * Voice|カブトゼクター音声|Kabuto Zekutā Onsei}}: |スラージ・ガジリア|Surāji Gajiria}} *Proto Kivat: * Voice|ディケイドライバー音声|Dikeidoraibā Onsei}}: |マーク・大喜多|Māku Ōkita}} * Voice|ガイアメモリ音声|Gaia Memori Onsei}}: |立木 文彦|Tachiki Fumihiko}} * Voice|オースキャナー音声|Ōsukyanā Onsei}}: |串田 アキラ|Kushida Akira}} * Equipment Voice|戦極ドライバー関連アイテム音声|Sengoku Doraibā Kanren Aitemu Onsei}}: |平床 政治|Hiratoko Seiji}} * |ドライブドライバーDoraibu Doraibā|Voice}}: |クリス・ペプラー|Kurisu Pepurā}} * |ゴーストドライバー|Gōsuto Doraibā|Voice}}, |アイコンドライバーＧ|Aikon Doraibā Jī|Voice}}: * |ライダーガシャット|Raidā Gashatto|Voice}}: |影山 ヒロノブ|Kageyama Hironobu}} * |ビルドドライバー|Birudo Doraibā|Voice}}, |ネビュラスチームガン|Nebyurasuchīmu Gan|Voice}}: |コービー Kōbī}} * |スクラッシュドライバー|Sukurasshu Doraibā|Voice}}, |クローズマグマナックル|Kurōzu Maguma Nakkuru|Voice}}: |若本 規夫 Wakamoto Norio}} *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} *BeyonDriver Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} * |エボルト|Eboruto|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} * |キルバス|Kirubasu|Voice}}: |勝 杏里|Katsu Anri}} * , |ヒルカメレオン|Hirukamereon|Voice}}: |小柳 良寛|Koyanagi Ryōkan}} * |ドラス|Dorasu|Voice}}, |スペース蜘蛛男|Supēsu Kumo Otoko|Voice}}: |酒井 敬幸|Sakai Keikō}} * |仮面ライダー２号|Kamen Raidā Nigō|Voice}}, |ジャーク将軍|Jāku Shōgun|Voice}}: |藤本 たかひろ|Fujimoto Takahiro}} * |仮面ライダーＶ３|Kamen Raidā Bui Surī|Voice}}: |田中 大文|Tanaka Hirofumi}} * |ライダーマン|Raidāman|Voice}}, |スカイライダー|Sukairaidā|Voice}}, |サボテグロン|Saboteguron|Voice}}, |ザンジオー|Zanjiō|Voice}}, |ジェネラルシャドウ|Jeneraru Shadō|Voice}}, |十面鬼ユム・キミル|Jūmenki Yumu Kimiru|Voice}}, |ショッカーグリード|Shokkā Gurīdo|Voice}}: |石川 英郎|Ishikawa Hideo}} * |仮面ライダーアマゾン|Kamen Raidā Amazon|Voice}}, |仮面ライダーストロンガー|Kamen Raidā Sutorongā|Voice}}, |ショッカー首領|Shokkā Shuryō|Voice}}, |シオマネキング|Shiomanekingu|Voice}}, |毒トカゲ男|Dokutokage Otoko|Voice}}, |ガニコウモル|Ganikōmoru|Voice}}, |スペースイカデビル|Supēsu Ikadebiru|Voice}}, |パーカーゴースト|Pākā Gōsuto|Voice}}: |関 智一|Seki Tomokazu}} * |仮面ライダースーパー１|Kamen Raidā Sūpā Wan|Voice}}: |根本 幸多|Nemoto Kōta}} * |仮面ライダーＪ|Kamen Raidā Jei|Voice}}, |タイガーロイド|Taigā Roido|Voice}}, |シュバリアン|Shubarian|Voice}}: |稲田 徹|Inada Tetsu}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1: *Kamen Rider Winter Soldier: *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: Trivia Notes Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.